Laser Film Series
The Laster Film Series is a series of films, which were released between the years of 1984 and 1988. In total, there was three films released in the series. Background The films were created by film group Wonderfilms. In 1980, they began coming up with ideas for the first film in the series. They began auditions for the films in 1983 and began filming the same year. By 1984, the first film was released titled Laser. Despite having generally negative reviews by people who review things, it had a positive response from real people. Wonderfilms then confirmed that a sequel, Laser 2, would be released in 1986 due to the response to the first film. The second film recieved more positive reviews than the first but was still described as boring and unconnectable by other reviews. It was again a fair success with fans who also praised the newest main cast members, Lola Thomas and Kade Rod, who brought what was described as "a much needed spark to the film". In 1988, a final film was released and titled Laser 3. It was confirmed as the last in the film series soon after, despite Laser 4 being written already. Main cast member Jade McMarla had been taking a break from acting and Wonderfilms decided it would be wrong to continue on without her. Plot The first film focuses on Adam taking over from his father, Ned, as a laser defeating agent. Ned has been killed in a battle by The Lasers, an extremely aggressive group. Adam soon meets Alice and the pair become romantic interests. Despite hints that they will end up together, a dead body in the sea ruins their chances and they return home at separate sides of the plane from eachother. They have however defeated almost every one in the Laser Group apart from Dave, the assistant leader. The second film is two months after the first. Alice and Adam are not together but continue to have a romantic connection with eachother. They continue to look for their missing family members. They soon meet Jessie and Tom, two other young real people who have also had fathers who battled to defeat The Lasers. Unlike the underlying romance in the first film, the second focuses more on the romance plot, with the other characters getting involved, such as Jessie kissing Adam. By the end of the film, Jessie and Tom are taken away by Daves doctors, while Dave is found by the group and then killed by Adam. The third film is set one year after the second film. By this point, Alice and Adam are now a happy couple and together. They soon find out that they are expecting their first child together, but Alice is captured and taken hostage by the Laser Group. Jessie and Tom are now part of the group, with Jessie leading it and Tom a guard. Tom hates his life while Jessie is seeking revenge for her non-husband, Dave. Adam goes on a crazed adventure to find Alice and during it, loses his fake leg in the sea. Finally making it there, he saves Alice and Tom is set free. Jessie dies when Alice throws her into the ocean, while Tom floats past, dead after happily running in during the excitement of being free. Characters